Ujian kepintaran
by bang kambing
Summary: Untuk notenya tolong jangan terlalu dipedulikan. Itu saya lupa menghapusnya. Karena saya copas dari fict saya yang lain. Akatsuki mengikuti ujian di desa konoha untuk mengetes seberapa pintar otak mereka. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya lanjut saja di tkp.


**Ujian kepintaran**

**By dyoshiki uchiha**

**Diclamer: masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: no pairing this is a parody ^^V**

**Note: mau suka atau tidak, terserah. Ingin baca ya baca saja. Flame ya flame saja. Saya tak peduli.**

Pagi itu anggota akatsuki yang terkenal sangat berbahaya kini sedang berada dalam markas mereka. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan? Mari kita zoom.

Zoom…

Ternyata mereka sedang…

Sedang…

Sedang…

Sedang…

Sedang….

Sedang bermain monopoli.

"Bagian siaoa yang jalan nih?" Tanya salah seorang anggota yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan garis di samping kanan kiri dekat hidungnya bernama Itachi.

"Ah mana gua tau. Si pein kali noh." Jawab seorang anggota Akatsuki berambut merah bernama Sasori.

"Ahh pada berisik aja lu. Sini lah biar gua aja yang jalan," kata Pein sang ketua.

"Kan tadi gua udah bilang. Dasar dodol," sergap Itachi dan Sasori berbarengan karena sang ketua yang tidak mudeng sedari tadi.

Kocok..

Kocok..

Kocok…

Kocok..

Lempar. Ternyata dadu tersebut mengeluarkan angka yang sama yaitu angka 1.

"Nah 11 ternyata," celetuk Pein dan langaung menjalankan orang-orangan yang ada di papan permainan tersebut. Anggota lain hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan. Namun ada dua anggota yang hanya diam Karena merasa janggal.

'Ini mereka yang bego atau emang gini sih peraturannya' Iner Hidan dan Deidara secara bersamaan.

"Lanjut cuy. Giliran siapa lagi yang jalan?" Ujar Pein.

"Sini. Giliran gua dah kayaknya," ucap Kakuzu dengan cepat.

"Oh ya udah," sahut Pein.

Kocok….

Kocok…

Kocok..

Kocok….

Lempar. Ternyata masing-masing dadu mengeluarkan angka yang berbeda, dadu satu mengeluarkan angka 5 dan dadu yang lainnya mengeluarkan angka 4.

"Yes, Sembilan." Kakuzu pun segera menjalankan orang-orangannya. Dan walhasil berhentilah dia dikotak yang bertuliskan BEBAS PARKIR, yang artinya bebas memilih untuk membeli Negara atau mengambil uang yang sudah tersedia.

"Pilih apa lu?" Tanya semua anggota kepada Kakuzu minus konan.

"Ah.. palingan Cuma milih uang," caletuk Konan.

"Gahh…. Kaga kaga. Uang yang tersedia Cuma sedikit. Mending gua muter-muter aja dulu," jawab Kakuzu sambil menjalankan orang-orangannya mengelilingi papan permainan tersebut. Mengelilingi dari bebas parker hingga melewati start hingga melewati bebas parker lagi. Begitu terus dengan tangan sebelahnya mengambil uang sebanyak 20 ribu.

"Oy… oy oy kok lu dari tadi Cuma muter-muter? Dan kenapa setiap muter lu ngambil 20 ribu?" Tanya Pein kepada Kakuzu.

" Ya gua kan dari tadi mengelilingi dunia sambil melalui start. Emang lu kaga baca peraturan permainan ini? Peraturannya kan kalo melewati start dapat 20 ribu. Nah ini gua udah melalui start, yaw ajar dong gua ngambil 20 ribu kan ngelewatin start cuy. Bego amat sih lu," Jelas Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Aish," keluh seluruh anggota akatsuki minus konan, karena dia malah tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kakuzu yang mata duitan namun cerdik juga sih.

"Ahh. Gua kaga beli apa-apa deh. Gua ngambil uang aja," kata Kakuzu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil uang yang tersedia.

"Lanj-" sebelum Pein melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba konan memotong perkataan sang ketua.

"Oh iya, tau gak sih?" kata konan.

"Ya gak tau lah. Orang belom dikasih tau," balas Deidara tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Denger-denger sih besok ada ujian kepintaran di konoha. Ada yang mau ikut gak?" Tawar Konan antusias, saat memberitahukan.

" Ahelah, kaya gitu mah buat anak-anak kecil doing kaleee," bantah Itachi yang enggan mengikuti ujian tersebut dikarenakan ada sang adik yang bernama Sasuke.

"Kata siapa? Banyak kale orang-orang dari yang kecil sampe yang tua," balas Konan tak mau kaklah.

"Ah masa sih? Baiklah kita mengikuti ujian itu. Siapa tau kan bocah Uzumai ikut. Masa kita kalah dengan bocah Uzumaki itu," Seru Pein lantang.

"Baiklah siapa takut," seru seluruh anggota akatsuki penuh semangat membara bagai api yang berkobar, oke lupakan api berkobar itu saya mulai lebay. Next kembali ke cerita. Mereka semangat untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut kecuali Itachi yang sangat lesu.

Hari dimana akan dilaksanakan ujian pun tiba. Para anggota akatsuki pun bersiap-siap menuju konoha untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut.

Setibanya di konoha, mereka pun ditanyai bermacam-macam apa tujuan anggota datang ke desa konoha tersebut oleh Ninja yang berjaga di depan gerbang.

"Ahh, akhirnya lolos juga setelah beradu bacot dengan Ninja bercodet maksa itu," celetuk Pein.

"Eh itu sepertinya si bocah Uzumaki dan temannya Uchiha," seru Sasori yang sedari tadi diam. Dia memang sangat pendiam, walau terkadang sangat OOC.

"Mana? Mana? Mana? Eh Uchiha? Itachi, bukankah itu marga yang sama denganmu? Jangan-jangan dia adikmu yah?" ejek salah seorang anggota dengan kulit biru dan gigi runcing seperti hiu bernama Kisame.

"Waahhh iya tuh Itachi ketemu sang adik huahahaha. Pasti nanti bakal dibegoin lagi," Kata Pein sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah diam, itu masa lalu. Sekarang sudah berbeda," balas Itachi sewot karena sedari tadi dia diledekin terus.

"Hoi bocah Uzumai," panggil Kisame sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan agar bocah Uzumai itu menoleh. Ketika tahu bahwa sedang dipanggil, akhirnya Uzumai menghampiri anggota akatsuki.

"Pada ngapain lu disini? Mau nangkep gua yah?" Tanya bocah Uzumaki yang ternyata adalah Naruto siap siaga.

"Idih, pede banget lu. Gua ke sini Cuma mau ikut ujian, ama anggota gua nih," jelas Pein.

"Hn? Aniki. Ngapain lu ikut-ikut beginian? Palingan lu gak bakal bisa ngisi soal," ejek Sasuke pada Itachi yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah jangan pada rebut. Mending kita ke tempat ujian," kata Konan dan Deidara berbarengan.

"Ah bener juga lu. Kallo telat udah kaga boleh past. Yuk lah cabut," akhirnya mereka pergi bersama-sama menuju tempat ujian kepintaran.

Ujian pun dimulai, seluruh peserta ujian mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan termasuk Naruto yang kapasitas otaknya saja dibawah rata-rata. Ah alangkah serunya lebih baik kita zoom para anggota akatsuki saja. Wah ternyata anggota akatsuki duduknya seperti telah direncanakan. Itachi dibelakang Sasuke. Dan dibelakang Itachi ada Pein, dibelakang Pei nada Kakuzu, dibelakang Kakuzu ada Hidan, dibelakang Hidan ada Kisame, dibelakang Kisame ada Sasori, dibelakang Sasori ada Deidara, dibelakang Deidara ada konan. Harusnya sih dibelakang konan ada zetsu, tapi zetsu sedang melakukan perkembangbiakan membelah diri seperti amoeba *dor, lupakan itu

Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka tidak bisa mengisi sama sekali soal yang diberikan. Terlihatlah Pein yang sangat panic dan mulai memanggil Itachi, tentu saja berupa bisikan.

"Woy Itachi. Apa nih isinya? Gua gak tau sama sekali," Ucap Pein s edikit agak panic eh bukan dikit deng, banyak.

"Gua juga kaga tau. Soal apaan ini," jawab Itachi.

"Lu Tanya ade lu lah. Dia kan pinter."

"Iya yah," Itachi mengiyahkan sarab dari Pein. "Stt.. Sasuke, bagi jawaban dong," pinta sang kakak yakini Itachi.

" Arggh… berisik llu aniki," Sasuke marah-marah.

"Ayolah adikku yang manis dan lucu," rengek Itachi menggelikan, yang membuat Sasuke mual karena mendengarnya, tak kuat mendengar rengekan yang menggelikan dari sang kakak, akhirnya Sasuke memberikan jawaban pada Itachi.

"Baiklah, nih," Sasuke menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Itachi. Itachi pun menyalin semuanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Nih gua balikin. Makasih yah adikku yang baik, muah I love you mentok-mentok dah," ucap Itachi dengan lebay.

"Woy gua juga mau," Pinta Pein maksa.

"Nih," Ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Pein.

"Asikk," seru Pein dan langsung menyalin semuanya.

"Woy gua juga mau cuy,"

"Bentaran dulu ah,"

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka semua a.k.a anggota akatsuki telah berhasil menyalin hasil contekan yang bersumber dari Sasuke, kecuali Konan, dia kan mengisi sendiri.

Waktu pun habis, mereka pun mengumpulkan dengan percaya diri dan bangga.

Besoknya….

"Ahh pasti tingkatan gua jenius nih, setara ama adik si Itachi," celetuk Pein percaya diri.

"Gua juga kaleee," timpal Itachi dan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Eh itu tuh coba tanyain hasil kita gih," kata Sasori penasaran akan hasil ujiannya.

"Pak gimana hasil ujian kami kemarin?" Tanya Pein pada bapak pengawas.

"Iya pak, kami pinter kan? Nah ini dia pak, ini tulisan saya nih pak," seru Itachi girang.

"Wahh kalo ini tulisan saya nih," (Pein)

"Wew, punya gua nih," (Kakuzu)

"Lah, baru nih punya gua," (Sasori)

"ini pun-" sebelum Deidara melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba bapak pengawas berteriak karena mulai jengkel akan tingkah anggota akatsuki.

"CUKUPPP! Jadi ini punya kalian?" Tanya bapak pengawas yang kesal.

"Lah iya dong pak. Kami pinter kan pak?" jawab anggota akatsuki serempak seperti lagi paduan suara saja :p

"Guoblok kalian. Mananya yang pinter ha? Guoblok, udah nyontek masih guoblok aja," umpat bapak pengawas super kesal.

"Kok bapak tau kalo kami nyontek?" Tanya Pein.

"Nyontek milik Sasuke pula, benar-benar idiot kalian,"

"Kok bapak tau juga kalo kami mencontek punya Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya layaknya anak kecil yang tak memiliki salah.

"Grrr…. KALIAN INI. YA SAYA TAHU LAH, SOALNYA KALIAN CONTEK SEMUANYA. HINGGA NAMANYA PUN IKUT DISALIN, HELO NYONTEKNYA SAJA SUDAH SEPERTI ORANG BODOH." Omel bapak pengawas yang sangat kesal. Bapak pengawas seperti ingin meledak pada saat itu.

"UAPPAAA? MASA?" jgeeerrr. Walhasil seluruh anggota akatsuki bergubrak ria kecuali konan tentunya.

END

HAHAHA maaf kawan, jangan protes soal bahasa okay, itulah gaya saya, jadi jangan protes. Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang.

Mind to review, please? I need your suppord


End file.
